How to save a life
by The-Essence-Of-Darkness96
Summary: sakura has left to join akatsuki an her brother, hurt an torn by konoha will she find love hidden in akatsuki or will old friends turned new enemies get in the way of them. will gaara stand up for his only true friend and team mate? itaXsaku sasuke bashin


I knocked against the solid office door. "Come In" a loud voice sounded. I opened the door and stepped in. I brushed the piece of pink and black hair back into place as it slipped out of the hood the cloak had to keep me hidden. As I stepped further into the room I stood tall and well aware of my surroundings. There was a big desk toward the back of the room with a man sat behind it. He was clearly the leader of this little organization; he had orange hair and lots of piercings married to his stein face. Stood behind his shoulder was a young woman with blue hair her eyes cast forward watching every step I took. As I continued to move forward my hood still up I took in the other people stood in lines on either side of the room watching me closely as well. When I finally reached the desk I simply took a seat in front of it waiting of the man to begin.

"Hello child, I suspect that your journey went well" he said in a slightly caring voice but mostly monotone.

"You should know, your little friends watched me all the way here." I said keeping my voice even and almost unrecognizable.

"Of course I'm just looking out for you like always" he stated, I stifled a laugh which he heard nearly escape.

"You watch out for yourself and only yourself. I'm your own blood and several times you have left me for your own gain."

As I spoke the women step forward" look you I don't know who you are or even why pein took notice of you but you can't come in here and speak like that to him so shut up, do as he says and listen too him" she demanded from me her voice nearly rising to a shout. I stood and looked straight at pein.

"I know I said I would come see you but I will not be spoken to like that pein" I looked back at the women "and you I don't know what you do with him in your own time but I will talk to my own big brother how I see fit." I glanced at pein so he knew I was addressing him "So until you have you little girlfriend and team in shape you can forget about sorting our little family out and getting the help you need pein." I turned, stepped around the chair and started to make my way to the door taking slow long strides as I walked my boots clicking step by step.

As I was about to reach for the door pein stood swiftly "WAIT" he shouted everyone in the room froze and turned to look at him as I did took in the look I could see on some of the mens faces most of them looked at least a little surprised and the women by pein looked like someone had slapped her she was that shocked. "Just calm down and wait a minute. I know my organization doesn't know of you or about you but come on, this is our last chance, little one" he said almost sincerely I thought it over and then made my way back to the little chair and sat down, pein soon followed taking his seat again. "I'll stay as long as you explain who I am to your organization and make them either accept that or leave me be as I am here. You are also to give me what is mine brother." he started nodding repeatedly.

"Of course the items are already in the room prepared for you. And please can you remove the hood I wish to see your pretty face again." I nodded in response.

"That may course an up roar in your members but I am willing too, just know if I am attacked I will defend my self." I pulled the hood back and removed my long black and pink hair letting my face show as I did I heard feet take off running towards me. I stood waiting for the unknown member to reach me, as he did I dodged him and grabbed his arm using his momentum and weight to send him back in the direction he came from. As I took him in I realized it was deidara, his long blond hair in a high pony tail with his single bang covering his eye. "Hello deidara how are you and sasori doing?" I asked as I remembered my fight with Sasori fortunately for him, he works for pein. Deidara was thrashing against the arms that had secured him into place. "You bitch what the hell are you doing here, Un I'll kill you for hurting Sasori Danna Yeah" deidara ranted

"Deidara calm down, I am fine thank you and you can see your self how deidara is?" I glanced at sasori as he held deidara in place. His long red hair was still shaggy over his eyes which now seemed to hold more life than the last time she saw him. "Your right you do look better than the last time I saw you what has happened I wonder?" I said enjoying our light conversation "hum well I think it is time for you to be shown to your room Sakura" pein prompted. I turn to him once more, "I wish to wait here while you explain who I am and that I am not a captive so I know it is done right." Pein glanced at the men from the organizing. He exhaled "well okay then little one if you wish" he stood and walked round his desk.

He addressed each and every member as he spoke " sakura is here as a guest by mine and hopefully her own request, she will be staying with us for a unknown amount of time and will only be involved in missions if she wishes. If there are any questions about why or how she is here please ask her, sakura is as you probably picked up my little sister and with her being here I hope to fix our broken, dysfunctional family as well as gain assistance in some problems that have occurred for and in the akatsuki. She will be just like anther other member really, treat her with respect and leave her alone mostly." He turned towards me "now will you be escorted to your room now?"

I smirked "of course my beautiful swords are waiting for me, oh and I'll be having a visitor later he will enter trough my bedroom window you are under any circumstances to attack him or harm him." Once that I was said I turned and left to my room.


End file.
